


Должны быть вместе

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 9.01, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 9 codas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Кода к серии 9х01.





	Должны быть вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bound To Be Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131746) by [flowerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan). 



> Спасибо [Мусику](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik) за бетинг.

— Прости, что? — прохрипел Стив.  
  
Дэнни зарулил на подъездную дорожку у дома Стива, повторил настолько мягко, насколько мог:   
  
— Я спросил: “Не пригласишь меня зайти?” — и, не дожидаясь ответа, тряхнул головой и выбрался из Камаро.  
  
Стив молчал всю дорогу до дома, хотя недвусмысленно отказался, когда Дэнни предложил ему остаться в больнице. И вот они здесь, и Стив, проигнорировав руку Дэнни, выбрался из машины и зашёл в дом.   
  
Оказавшись внутри, Стив на мгновение застыл и выглядел при этом таким потерянным, что сердце Дэнни сжалось.  
  
— Может, снимем с тебя эту хрень, а? — Дэнни взялся за молнию на дурацком красном комбинезоне и потянул вниз, расстёгивая до груди. Он и раньше пытался уговорить Стива снять это, но тот просто сел в машину и не сводил с Дэнни взгляда до тех пор, пока тот не выехал с причала.  
  
Теперь Стив выпростал руки из узких рукавов, потом стянул комбинезон и наконец оперся о руку Дэнни, чтобы не упасть. Под тканью его кожа была липкой, а боксёры промокли. Дэнни быстро поднял взгляд и попытался заглянуть Стиву в глаза.  
  
— Может, в душ? Согреешься немного.  
  
Стив с минуту обдумывал предложение, потом мотнул головой.  
  
— Пожалуй, хватит с меня воды на сегодня. Я просто хочу спать.  
  
— Как скажешь.  
  
Но Стив не сделал даже попытки подняться наверх, и Дэнни не мог оставить его в гостиной, раздетого и дрожащего, наедине с мыслями, которые вложили ему в голову китайские шпионы.  
  
— Идём же, — сказал Дэнни, коротко коснувшись его спины и подтолкнув в нужном направлении.  
  
Стив не сопротивлялся, только моргнул и позволил проводить себя наверх в спальню. Дэнни опустил жалюзи, и Стив забрался в кровать, повернулся набок, следя за тем, как Дэнни заворачивает его в одеяло.  
  
— Ты точно в порядке? — Дэнни присел на кровать, позволив себе положить руку на укрытое одеялом плечо Стива. — Ты долго там пробыл.  
  
Стив прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
  
— Всё должно было выглядеть убедительно. Я думал, выдержу, просто подожду, пока они не решат, что уже хватит.  
  
Дэнни почувствовал дурноту, потому что всё, очевидно, пошло не так.  
  
— Что произошло?  
  
— У меня были галлюцинации. Мучительно детальные. Парень, которого ты пристрелил… превратился в Во Фата.  
  
— Ох блядь, — выдохнул Дэнни. — Иногда твой мозг правда тебя ненавидит, да?  
  
Стив горько рассмеялся.  
  
— Да, без дураков.  
  
У Дэнни мурашки побежали по коже.  
  
— Но ты же знаешь, что Во Фат мёртв, правда? Ты же помнишь..?  
  
— Помню. Я убил его, пустил пулю в голову. Он мёртв, — сказал Стив. Помолчал, поймав взгляд Дэнни. — В моей голове, конечно, каша, но не настолько.  
  
Слава богу, подумал Дэнни, даже не желая в это углубляться. Вот уж точно, пятьдесят лет. Но галлюцинации Стива о том, что его поймал злейший враг, — это хреново.  
  
— Ты не заслужил такого дерьма, детка. — Дэнни ужасно хотелось его прижать к себе, пряча в объятиях от всего мира, но он лишь потрепал Стива по плечу. Как долго ещё Во Фат будет преследовать Стива?  
  
— Со мной всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Скажи, чем я могу помочь.  
  
Стив озадаченно на него посмотрел, раздумывая, а потом накрыл руку Дэнни на своём плече ладонью и мягко спросил:  
  
— Можешь остаться?  
  
— Конечно, — кивнул Дэнни. Подобное давно стало привычным после плохих дней и вкривь пошедших дел. Обычно всё начиналось с пары пива на диване и заканчивалось тем, что Дэнни вытягивался на нём же, укрыв ноги пледом. Но сегодня он решил, что стоит воспринять слова Стива буквально и завалиться с ним в кровать, даже несмотря на то, что нет оправданий вроде ранения или выпивки. Да он глаз со Стива сейчас не спустит! Сегодняшняя операция была безрассудной, придуманной впопыхах, и было слишком много шансов, что всё пойдёт не так. Слишком много шансов, что Дэнни потеряет лучшего друга.  
  
Поднявшись, Дэнни поймал встревоженный взгляд следящего за ним Стива и только укрепился в мысли, что сегодня не пойдёт спать вниз, даже если оставаться в постели с напарником, когда они оба трезвы, — не самое обычное дело. Не тогда, когда Стив так на него смотрит, даже если он отодвинулся всего на фут.  
  
— Я не собираюсь спать в ботинках, — объяснил Дэнни, быстро раздеваясь до трусов. Сняв рубашку, замешкался, раздумывая, не поискать ли у Стива в шкафу запасную футболку, но тот смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а Дэнни слишком устал и переволновался, чтобы соблюдать этикет в этой конкретной ситуации.  
  
Когда Дэнни подошёл к кровати, Стив отодвинулся, освобождая ему место. Дэнни устроился рядом: так близко, что мог рассмотреть остатки белого клея на ресницах Стива — такие же, как те, что они нашли на глазах убитого агента. Он не представлял, через что Стиву пришлось сегодня пройти, как тот чувствовал себя, оказавшись взаперти. Кстати о клаустрофобии…  
  
— Хочешь об этом поговорить? Когда тебя вот так вот поймали, заперли… это мой худший кошмар, знаешь.  
  
Стив прикусил губу:  
  
— Было не очень.  
  
— Я понял. Но, к слову, выговориться иногда помогает.  
  
Стив пожал плечами:  
  
— Не знаю. Нечего особо сказать. Но…   
  
— Но что?  
  
— Это помогает.  
  
— Это?  
  
Стив посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом придвинулся, спрятав лицо у Дэнни на плече и крепко обняв одной рукой.  
  
— Эй, Стив, всё в порядке, — сказал Дэнни, сам не зная, зачем. Он машинально сместился так, чтобы притянуть Стива ближе, укрывая в объятиях, как в коконе — совсем не похожем на тот, в котором Стиву пришлось побывать сегодня. Было хорошо, безопасно, и Дэнни затолкал подальше мысль о том, насколько это всё превосходит братские обнимашки на диване. Он позволил себе взъерошить короткие волосы Стива и обхватил его голову рукой, содрогнувшись при мысли о том, что могло произойти сегодня, если бы что-то пошло не так.  
  
— Я думал, что справлюсь, там, в бассейне, — пробормотал Стив ему в плечо. — Но они заткнули мне уши, нос… я ничего не слышал, ничего не чуял… не знал, что это будет так ощущаться.  
  
— Теперь ты в порядке, приятель. — Дэнни погладил Стива по голове, и тот вжался лицом ему в грудь, почти в подмышку. — И поскольку я обливался потом, думая, что там с тобой, от меня, наверное, несёт за милю.  
  
— Мне нравится так, — прошептал Стив, зарываясь носом в его кожу, и Дэнни подумал, каким же странным всё это покажется с утра.  
  
— Рад помочь, детка.  
  
Потому что на самом деле худшим кошмаром Дэнни была не сенсорная депривация. Потерять Стива — гораздо страшнее, и сегодня они подошли к этому чертовски близко.

**Author's Note:**

> Название - отсылка к песне Walk The Moon "Shut Up And Dance". Ссылка на youtube: https://youtu.be/6JCLY0Rlx6Q


End file.
